Blue's Drabble Collection
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles inspired by different songs. All pairings are slash! So you know, yaoi.
1. Kyouya x Nile

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or the songs mentioned.**

**Basically this is just going to be a fic full of different pairings and drabbles. (One pairing per chapter)**

* * *

**1. What the Hell - Avril Lavigne**

"You cheated on me Nile! You were fucking kissing him!"

"I'm sorry Kyouya. It was a one time thing. Don't leave. I won't do it again," Nile replied.

Even though Nile said he wouldn't, they both knew that it wasn't going to stop. It would continue. Nile would continue to cheat, and Kyouya would continue to get hurt. That's just how it was.

**2. Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepson**

Kyouya stood in the doorway obviously annoyed by something and looked around the room at the various faces in front of him. There was a bashed up Leone in his hand so either he'd lost a battle, or he'd won by a hair.

At the other end of the room sat Nile, staring at the male he called his best friend. He always wondered how Kyouya managed to look so good. It drove him crazy to know that Kyouya was the one thing he could never have, no matter how much he wished.

Nile had a few guys after him. But he turned them all down, he wanted only Kyouya. If only he'd man up and call.

**3. Take a Chance on Me - ABBA**

"I'm always free if you need me," Nile had said.

That was three months ago when he'd last seen the egyptian who had managed to confess his feelings. But he'd rejected him then, having too much pride to admit that he was in love with the other. But now he was considering finding Nile and taking him up on that offer.

That's how he found himself on the doorstep of his best friends house in Egypt, knocking on the wooden front door. Within a few seconds, the front door was opened and a head of orange and brown hair appeared in front of him, looking surprised.

"Kyouya?"

Shifting to his other foot, Kyouya fisted the younger males shirt, pulling him closer until their lips touched. When they pulled away no words needed to be spoken. They both knew the reason why Kyouya'd done that and no matter what, they weren't going to be kept apart now that Kyouya had finally pushed his pride away.

**4. Bridge of Light - P!NK**

"Get up Kyouya. Are you really going to lose to Ginga again?" Nile yelled to his boyfriend from the sidelines of the beyblade battle going on.

Kyouya was still trying to beat Ginga, and still not doing too well at it. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't do it. Ginga beat him again and Kyouya looked ready to kill someone.

Nile walked over to his angry boyfriend and knelt beside him. "What do you want?" Kyouya asked roughly.

The egyptian simply smiled and hugged the elder. "Don't worry about it. You still have next time. You just need to train harder. You'll beat him one day."

**5. My Signature Move - P!NK**

Kyouya made the worst come out in some people. But it was never really his fault. It was the other persons fault for losing their cool. He would fight back and probably lose his temper before anything particularly bad happened. There was a long list of people who wanted to kill him. But they'd all have to wait until he was ready for them. That's just what he did. He had a family to look after first.

**6. One of Us - The Lion King II**

No-one thought Kyouya would deceive them. Not once did they even think of the possibility. Maybe that's why Nile had fallen in love with him. Maybe that was why he wouldn't believe what everyone was saying.

The scars that were on Kyouya's face were made by his mother. That evil woman who no-one trusted. But apparently Kyouya had done something, what he did not know.

All he did know was that he didn't care.

**7. Jet Lag - Simple Plan**

Nile missed Kyouya, that much was true. He hadn't seen the elder male in weeks. If they hadn't moved in together just before Kyouya had left on a two month work trip, then maybe it wouldn't be as bad, but it was.

They still talked on the phone everyday but it wasn't the same. Without Kyouya with him in person he couldn't sleep properly, it was giving him headaches during the day too.

He couldn't wait until Kyouya got back from his work trip. That day he'd get a decent night's sleep.

**8. Determinate - Lemonade Mouth**

If you'd asked Kyouya if he was worried he would say no. He would never admit to any emotion regarding the egyptian. In reality though, he was worried.

He would never have sent Nile to get bread so late at night if he'd known this would happen. That his best friend and lover would end up in hospital because some morons decided it would fun to attack him.

That's how he found himself in search of those morons. He knew it was one of the gangs that were from around the corner store. If he went there he'd find them. And when he did find them, they didn't have a chance of survival. He was determined to make them pay.

**9. Angel in the Night - Basshunter**

The light to Kyouya's darkness and anger would always be Nile. Nile, the egyptian who always looked so good in the sun, the one who would willingly fight with him just to get him into a better mood, the one who had stolen his heart.

Would they ever get together though? Probably not.

Nile just wasn't the kind of person to notice these things, even if they were his best friend. And Kyouya was not the kind of person to admit to feeling anything like love for anyone. Besides his brother but they were family.

No matter what Kyouya did, Nile never saw him as anything more than a friend. It was depressing for the green haired male but still true. He'd have to live with just having his angel for a best friend until he died. Even if it killed him.

** 10. Is this thing on? - P!NK**

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you, or anything. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Don't leave me." Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nile sat on the bed in his hotel room. What was he supposed to do? It was happening more frequently now. They really just needed to stop going back to each other. All they ever did was take their frustrations out on each other. Was it healthy for them to do this to each other? Maybe it would be better to forget about everything they'd ever had together.

Taking a deep breath and making a decision, Nile opened his phone and dialed Kyouya's phone. After two rings, Kyouya picked up. "Hey."

"Hey," Nile replied, trying to come up with a way to say it.

This is always the hardest thing to do.

* * *

**Okay, so this is me when I get bored. Whenever I feel like adding a chapter I will. If there's any pairings you'd like me to do, just tell me in a review! **

**Bye!**


	2. Da Xiang x Chao Xin

**And for this chapter, as requested by Lavender Rose of Faith, we have a bunch of Da Xiang/Chao Xin drabbles. Enjoy! **

* * *

**1. Everytime we Touch - Cascada**

Da Xiang smiled, cuddling into his boyfriends chest, enjoying the warmth of the other male and the feeling he had whenever he so much as thought of the brunette he lay on. He always felt better when they were together. Any stress or anger evaporated into nothing, leaving behind a happy and content Da Xiang.

"Hey Da Xiang?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you stay with me?"

He looked up into the violet eyes he loved. Was Chao Xin really asking this? "Because I love you."

"I mean, you know I have heaps of girls who could easily take me away from you. Aren't you worried that I will cheat on you?" Chao Xin frowned.

Smiling, Da Xiang answered, "Because I know you wouldn't do it. You never have."

**2. Six Degrees of Separation - The Script**

Chao Xin remembered the day Da Xiang had broken up with him. They'd been fighting. Again. He didn't think it'd end with a punch in the face and heartbreak. A punch he threw anyway. The weeks after the nasty break up had been particularly bad. Nothing seemed to fit. It all felt wrong without Da Xiang by his side.

After a few months of being ignored by his ex-boyfriend, Chao Xin thought he'd managed to get over the pain. He never expected to see Da Xiang locking lips with that green haired blader, Kyouya. It felt like every single piece of stitching around his heart had been torn away, reopening the wounds from those months ago.

Yeah, he regretted that fight. He'd fucked up with that punch. He'd fucked up a lot.

**3. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry**

Chao Xin's touch was irresistible. Da Xiang had learnt that early in their relationship. He'd never been able to reject that touch. It felt amazing. Chao Xin was amazing.

Da Xiang knew that he would never be able to love anyone more than he loved Chao Xin. It was impossible. There was so many reasons for it, his ability to make him feel loved was the main reason though. It always would be.

**4. Loser of the Year - Simple Plan**

Everyone talked about Chao Xin. He was the most well-known blader among the women of China. That didn't mean he always enjoyed it though. He constantly got kept away from his friends. Sometimes he just wanted to hang out with them. No parties, no girls, just him and his friends.

Sometimes he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't always have Da Xiang on his back, making sure he still trained. Chi-yun, Mei Mei and Da Xiang always knew where he was. It was nice knowing that his friends still paid attention to him when he wasn't aware of them.

**5. Hangover - Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida**

"Uuughhh," Chao Xin groaned as light hit his closed eyes. He turned and shoved his face into the first thing in front of him. Hair. Wait, hair?

Opening his eyes, Chao Xin realised he was naked and that the hair he'd shoved his face into belonged to one of his best friends. Da Xiang.

The cogs in his brain started to work again and recall everything that had happened the previous night. He and his friends had gotten drunk. Extremely drunk. And at some point Chi-yun and Mei Mei had left them or maybe it as the other way round, but either way, he'd brought Da Xiang back to his room and they'd... Well fuck. They'd had sex.

Deciding it was too hard to think properly with a hangover, Chao Xin rolled over again and closed his eyes. Thinking could be done after this hangover was gone.

**6. Maneater - Nelly Furtando**

Girls screamed whenever Chao Xin entered a room. He was a ridiculously arrogant guy who needed to lay off the girls who followed him around without much thought. He made them fall in love with him within minutes of being in his presence. Even some guys fell in love with him. Including his friend, Da Xiang.

Chao Xin was a completely heterosexual guy though. So Da Xiang didn't really have much of a chance. It was just a perk of being in love with Chao Xin.

**7. Grenade - Bruno Mars**

Da Xiang would do anything for Chao Xin, that didn't mean that Chao Xin would do anything for him though. Even though they were together, Chao Xin still flirted with the girls, he still didn't acknowledge that they were together to anyone besides their friends. It was like they weren't really together. It was like they never were.

**8. Shut Up and Kiss Me - Orianthi**

If you were to see Chao Xin and Da Xiang together, you'd know they were opposites. You wouldn't be able to see the relationship they had though. Not unless you set up a camera in each of their bedrooms. Behind closed doors, they were always together. Whether they were shoving their tongues down each others throats or simply watching a movie together, you'd know how much they were in love.

**9. Don't Worry Be Happy - Guy Sebastian**

Some people were extremely rude. They could make a bad day into a worse day within seconds. Some people were simply there to annoy you. You had those who you could put up with and call your friends. Then you had your best friends. These were the ones who always made you feel better on bad occasions.

Today was one of those occasions.

"Don't worry Da Xiang. We can just train some more, then come back and beat them," Chao Xin said, smiling happily.

Yeah, best friends could always make you feel better.

**10. Shut Up and Kiss Me - Reece Mastin**

Dates could be fun. Especially during the night. Moonlit walks along the beach were always nice and relaxing. Occasionally you'd come across someone you know and they'd look at you both strangely before turning and walking away.

By the time you got back home you'd be feeling extremely good about yourself and, occasionally, you'd wind up in the middle of the bed, kissing until your lips were raw, maybe even going further. You wouldn't expect it to be two of China's most famous beybladers though. You'd never expect that it was actually the leader and the pimp together.

* * *

**Jerissa: Of course I started with them. They're my favourite pairing. But I won't do more drabbles for them until I've gone through a bunch of pairings I want to do :)**


	3. Toby x Zeo

**This chapter has been written by request of: queen of beyblade. So here you go guys! I'm sorry if you don't like these, I'm not experienced with this pairing at all even if I do ship it... **

* * *

**1. Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars**

Toby's eyes were beautiful. His hair even more so. He couldn't take any of the compliments Zeo gave him though. It was heaven to kiss Toby. His lips were softer than a butterfly's wings. What Zeo loved most though was his laugh. No matter the situation, there wasn't anyone who could compare to Toby. Not in Zeo's eyes anyway. It would always stay that way. No beautiful man or woman would ever make Zeo want to change Toby. Never.

**2. We Didn't Start The Fire - Billy Joel**

Their mothers were friends when they were teenagers. Their mothers got married. Their parents created them. They were born and introduced to each other. They became best friends. They fell in love. They went on a few 'dates'. They became an official couple. They moved in together. They had their first sexual experience. They married. They adopted two children. They watched their children grow up to become great things and marry. They grew older. And older. And older. Until one day the first ceased to live. His husband continued to live on for a few more years until he too died. They were buried beside each other, tomb stone reading, 'Here lies Toby and Zeo. Loving husbands, fathers and friends.'

**3. Livin' on a High Wire - Lemonade Mouth**

Toby and Zeo were fearless when they teamed up. They would face any challenge, whether they would win or not, and come out feeling like they'd won. If you asked either to do something they were terrified of alongside the other, they would. And they would prove you wrong if you ever thought they couldn't do it.

**4. Someone's watching over Me - Hilary Duff**

"I miss you Toby. Why'd you have to leave me? You should've known how much I needed you here. I loved you! But I can't tell you that to your face anymore."

Zeo knelt on the ground that covered his best friend, tears spilling down his face as he spoke.

"You were always there for me. Whenever I made a mistake, you were there to fix it. Whenever I hurt myself, you were always there to make it better. You were gentle, you never yelled at me for being bad at something. You made me feel good about myself. And then, just when you were starting to get better, you got worse than. It's not fair."

He paused for a moment as the tears started to come faster.

"I just want to be with you. You wouldn't want me to hurt myself for you though so I won't. Instead I'll do whatever it takes to become number one. Just for you Toby. Because somewhere, you're watching. I'll make you proud, okay?"

That was the moment when he broke completely.

**5. Dancing with a Broken Heart - Delta Goodrem**

The boys were at a bar together, Zeo having taken Toby out for a few drinks, he hadn't expected his friend to be such a lightweight though. Not with that 'arrangement' thing Ziggurat had put them both through. You could always be wrong though.

"I love Masamune," Toby said in his drunken state as they danced (very badly) to the music that had been turned on so the bar was more lively.

The statement crushed Zeo. He had loved Toby for years. He had expected the rejection but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**6. What the Hell - Avril Lavigne**

Toby had always been the good boy. You wouldn't have expected him to be the one who would start dating everyone who asked him out. He was like a cat in heat, but worse.

"Why are you doing this Toby? It's not like you," Zeo said to his housemate one night, just as he was about to leave for yet another date.

"It's just a bit of fun Zeo. Don't worry about it!" He said, and without waiting for a reply, left.

**7. If You Ever Come Back - The Script**

Zeo really did regret ever hurting Toby. He'd always sit in hope, waiting for Toby to come back. The house wouldn't change. Nothing would move. It'd be just like they'd never been apart. It wouldn't even matter how long it'd been, they could pretend.

But that's all his could do. Sit and hope that Toby would forgive him one day.

**8. According to You - Orianthi**

Whenever Masamune opened his mouth around Zeo, it was always to tell him he was stupid, or that he wasn't doing it right. He didn't even say it politely. Masamune always thought Zeo's 'humour' was terrible and 'so not funny'. He was, to put it simply, always putting Zeo down about himself.

But Toby was always finding new ways to encourage him. Whether he was telling him that he could beat someone in a battle or laughing at his jokes, Toby always made him feel better.

When you actually thought about it, it was no surprise that Zeo left Masamune for Toby. Toby had always been the better one anyway.

**9. Good Night - Reece Mastin**

All they wanted to do that night was have fun. Nobody was going to change their minds about that. They had definitely had too much sugar that day. Sure, it was Zeo's birthday but really, they had had way too much sugar. While the group of friends partied hard, Coach Steel was getting a very bad headache. He understood why they felt the need to party, it was ridiculously loud though. He'd live with it though.

**10. Dangerous - Roxette**

When one thinks of Toby's personality they probably wouldn't think 'dangerous' yet somehow, that's what he'd become known. Sure, he was dating Zeo, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still getting chased by the rest of the human population.

Whenever people saw the pair of them out together, they would tell Zeo to, 'be careful' like Toby would just up and leave him for some random fangirl or boy that was following him around at the time. No, he may have a lot of people wanting him but he was not going to leave Zeo. He wouldn't leave Zeo for the world.


	4. Ginga x Masamune

**So it's been a while guys... Sorry... I was going to update 'All the Things' but I just haven't had anything come to mind about how to write the chapter, even though I know what's going to happen.  
****Anyway, this chapter is for RainbowAbstract and qwerty who have both been waiting for over two months for me to write these (I know, you both probably forgot about requesting these). **

* * *

**1. Grace Kelly – MIKA**

Masamune never did understand why Ginga seemed to think he was annoying. All Masamune saw was his own actions, which were, to him, normal and not worth being complained about – unless food was involved, then complain all you want.

Over the course of a month he tried to change how he acted so that Ginga would like him, he didn't expect to be approached one day by Ginga so he could be asked what was going on with him.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on with me'? Nothing is going on with me."

"I don't believe you. You've been acting weird for weeks."

Masamune sighed. "Okay, so I tried to be different so that you would like me. It's not my fault."

Ginga's expression dropped from serious to one of wonder and questioning. "I always liked you. You were just a bit annoying."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on, we're getting some burgers."

**2. The One That Got Away – Katy Perry**

They didn't meet until after high school but when they did, they clicked. You know, understood each other, had the same interests and stuff like that? Yeah.

Within a few months they were happily dating and enjoying their time together. They would never have thought that there would be a fight, a fight that would end it all for them. No one would've expected it.

Everyone supposed that in another dimension they wouldn't have ended with a fight, they mightn't have come to an end at all. But in this world, they did end. And it would remain that way until their dying days.

**3. Before the Worst – The Script**

Ginga regretted every single word he'd said. If he'd known what would happen when Masamune walked out the front door of their home he would never have let him go. He would've kept them fighting or, even better, tried to calm himself so the fight didn't get out of hand. But he hadn't and it had cost him. It had cost him the life of the man he loved most in the world.

He remembered the night they confessed to each other, their first date, and their first kiss. Everything before they began fighting over insignificant little things. Now it was all gone though. 'And I can never get it back," he thought as he watched the coffin sink into the ground at his feet.

**4. Hot Stuff – Donna Summer**

Admittedly it was probably a bit weird to walk into the house you shared with your boyfriend and find said boyfriend playing a dancing game on the wii. Probably not so strange when you find said boyfriend's best friends are also in the house and they are actually battling it out to see who is the better dancer.

Ginga laughed from the kitchen where he sat on the bench watching the four males before him play the game, none of them noticing his presence. As one song finished the next appeared on screen and a little bit of cheering occurred.

It seemed that the next song they would dance to was 'Hot Stuff'. And Masamune seemed less than enthusiastic about it.

"I don't want to play this song. Plus I'm hungry," he complained, turning to get some snacks from the kitchen, also noticing Ginga's presence. "However, he can play for me!"

Grinning cheekily, Masamune ran over to his partner and gave him the remote, dragging him off the bench and pushing him over to the dancing space. "Why do I have to?"

"Because you like this song and I know you do!" Masamune declared, pressing the play button and running back to the kitchen, leaving a defeated Ginga to dance with Toby, King and Zeo.

So, Ginga did like the song, that didn't mean he wanted to dance the girl's part. He danced beside King in the front row, noticing when Masamune returned with a bag of chips.

As the song finished, the red head attacked the black haired male, complaining about never-ending torture and tragedy that was dancing without him.

**5. Wild Ones – Flo Rida ft Sia**

"I heard he's really good in bed you know," King whispered to Masamune from where they sat watching Ginga and Kyouya battle in the park.

Masamune glanced at his best friend. "I don't wanna know where you heard that information but what makes you think that I care?"

King snorted and threw his head back as his laughed. "It's been clear you want him for months! Even when I met you I thought you wanted him!"

Masamune growled. Of course King would think something like that. It was simply 'in his nature' to think that everyone wanted to have sex with someone. "Just because you're a horny bitch," he muttered darkly, casting his eyes away.

So maybe he had been contemplating jumping Ginga for a few weeks. It wasn't like he made it obvious, was it? And even if it were obvious, Ginga wouldn't have noticed. But now he had that question lingering in his mind, 'is Ginga really good in bed?' Only one way to find out.

**6. Inescapable – Jessica Mauboy**

It wasn't so much of a crush; it was more of an obsession. An obsession that was quite frankly starting to scare the living daylights out of the male who was being obsessed over.

"I don't want him to be anywhere near me anymore! He's being creepy! Every single time I look around he's there!" Ginga vented to Madoka as she worked on fixing Pegasus again.

"Why don't you try talking to him Ginga?" the girl asked, trying to come up with a sensible solution to the problem. "Maybe it will lessen his obsession."

"You don't understand Madoka! Masamune is crazy!"

"Then get over it and live with him following you everywhere for the rest of your life Ginga! Geez! Here, I'm finished with Pegasus, do not battle Kyouya for at least twenty-four hours."

Sighing Ginga took his beyblade. "Thanks Madoka. I'll see you later," he said as he stepped out into the sunshine, his eyes landing on the black haired boy who was failing at being subtle in the café across from him. It was going to be a long day.

**7. Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz ft Ludacris**

It was common knowledge that Ginga broke everyone's hearts. It started with Kyouya, then Madoka, then Ryuga was caught in his trap too, but that didn't stop Masamune from trying. He didn't care for the others; he believed he had a chance, even after Ginga had told him that he would end up with a broken heart, just like everyone else.

After everything that everyone had said to him before Masamune wasn't sure why he was so upset when he saw Ginga locking lips with Da Xiang. Maybe that was just how it felt to get your heart broken. Maybe that's what it would take for him to understand just how foolish he'd been to not listen to his friends about Ginga. Maybe that's just life.

**8. Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

No matter what, Masamune swore to make sure Ginga was safe at all times. If he died protecting Ginga then so be it, if he was seriously injured while watching him so what? As long as Ginga was safe, he didn't care.

As the nights got colder and longer, he held Ginga closer to his chest at night, using him for warmth and feeling like he was the protector.

He knew that no matter what, he would always look after Ginga. He would always look after the one he loved and who loved him in return. If that meant death, he'd die knowing he had tried.

**9. Fading like a Flower (Every Time you leave) – Roxette**

Missing Masamune was probably one of the things that Ginga did most. He missed the stupid things that Masamune would do. He missed the odd sleeping habits Masamune had. He missed chasing Masamune all over the country because he ate while he was asleep and ended up on a different train. The red head missed very little thing about Masamune.

It wasn't Ginga's fault that his boyfriend lived in America and he went everywhere on the globe to find new bladers to battle. That didn't mean he couldn't miss him though. Madoka was the only other person to know about their relationship though and she rarely noticed his Masamune deprived mood. He could only wait until they were reunited.

**10. All About Us – t.A.T.u**

No one ever trusted the two when they were together. When they started dating it got even worse. Their friends always trusted them but if something happened, it was automatically their fault. If anyone felt angry about something the pair became personal punching bags. They took what they were given for three years until one day they snapped.

"It's not about them Masamune. It's about us," Ginga yelled into the night furiously. "We can do whatever we want without them and their rules."

Masamune smiled darkly as he opened the black box they had always kept under their bed for emergencies. "Can we make them pay for all they did to us?"

Ginga returned the smile as he looked at the contents of the box. "Let's do it."

That's how the pair came to the position they were in at the moment. They stood facing all their friends, holding shining black guns towards the group.

"You don't have to do this you know," Madoka tried to reason.

Ginga threw his head back as he laughed. "I don't think you understand this Madoka. We have to do this and we will do this. And we'll start with you," he said moments before a loud bang was heard, accompanied by screaming and more gunshots, used to kill the remaining people in the group before the shooters fled the city forever.

* * *

**Yeah, those were supposed to be Ginga/Masamune. Not sure how that turned out but I really hoped you liked these! My favourite was 10. So, please review and I'll try to write some more this week! :) **


	5. Tsubasa x Yuu

**So I'm updating again. With Tsubasa/Yuu like RainbowAbstract asked for. I'll tell you all now that I am not taking requests for one-shots anymore unless I specifically message you and ask if you'd like a one-shot. This is because some people abused my willingness to write them one-shots. **

* * *

**1. Shut Up – The Black Eyed Peas**

Yuu was never quiet. He was always talking or making noise. He wasn't even quiet in his sleep. When he broke up with Tsubasa it was everywhere. In every newspaper, they were famous throughout Japan after all, on every news program; it was even on the radio. The worst thing about it was that they all made Tsubasa out to be a terrible boyfriend.

They made him sound like it was his fault they broke up. They made out that he had cheated on the younger male. They made it sound like it wasn't because Yuu was running Tsubasa broke with his constant asking for ice cream and other sweets. Like it wasn't Yuu's constant blabbering about their relationship when Tsubasa just wanted it to be private.

Tsubasa still loved Yuu. He still wanted to be with Yuu he just wished it wasn't going to leave him broke. Most of all though, he wished for a bit of privacy.

**2. Heaven – DJ Sammy & Yanou ft. Do**

It was comfortable when Yuu slept cuddled against Tsubasa, for both of them. Yuu was warm and Tsubasa felt better knowing that Yuu wasn't in danger. That was why neither of them ever took the night shift at their respective workplaces.

These were the times they treasured most. Just being together in the comfort of their bedroom.

**3. Unwell - Matchbox Twenty**

Everyone knew about Tsubasa's dark time. When he let the darkness control him and rule over everything he did. They knew that no one, not even Yuu who was forever by his side, could make him snap out of it and the day he did had been celebrated greatly around Japan.

After he'd stop letting the dark power rule his actions completely he reverted back into his old self, being Yuu's carer, sort of, helping out at the WBBA. He didn't change much at all, although there was once or twice when he did get unusually angry at the younger blader for 'borrowing' money for ice cream. Yuu thought the ice cream was worth the angered rant though.

**4. Please Don't Leave Me - P!NK**

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE TSUBASA!" Yuu shouted, tears streaming down his face as the grey-haired male tried - and failed - to reason with him.

"Yuu-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Tsubasa sighed as he opened the front door and stepped out, his heart breaking as he thought about the possible outcomes for this situation. Yuu hadn't said it but he had a feeling that Yuu would be sending him a nasty break up text once he calmed down enough to see what he was typing. He couldn't live without Yuu, he knew that. Yuu helped him keep the darkness at bay and stop him from tearing everything to shreds with his beyblade.

He walked down the street, he came across the sole reason he had been kicked out of Yuu's house. Kyouya.

"Hey Tsubasa, battle me."

He stood for a few moments, watching Kyouya get his Leone out, knowing that a battle at the moment was the worst thing for him. But as much as he knew he shouldn't, Tsubasa took his bey out and put it in his launcher, preparing for a battle.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LET IT RIP."

A battle really had been a bad idea. Not even a minute into the battle Tsubasa had a dark purple aura forming around himself. Now, being the sensible person he was, Benkei, who was still following Kyouya around constantly, recognised the darkness and knew he had to find someone to help stop it. Of course his first thought was Yuu, and so off he went to find the green-eyed blader.

Meanwhile Kyouya seemed to realise Tsubasa was angry at him. "What did I do to you this time?"

"Tsubasa's glare intensified tenfold as he answered. "YOU FUCKING KISSED ME. YOU FUCKING KISSED ME AND YUU KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Is that so?" Kyouya's eyebrows rose slightly. "Well, you had it coming."

So Kyouya didn't really think it through when the dark aura was visible. He didn't exactly expect a raging eagle to burst free from Tsubasa's bey either. The dark power had overcome Tsubasa again.

"Tsubasa!" The voice came from across the park followed by two people running toward the pair battling. "Stop it. I don't care that he kissed you okay. Just don't let the darkness overcome you again." Yuu sniffled. The dark aura started to go away and with it Tsubasa became more like himself again. "I need you Tsubasa."

With a small smile, Tsubasa was completely back to normal. "Don't worry. I'll never leave."

**5. If you ever come back - The Script**

It had been nearly four years since Yuu left. It hadn't been a break up or anything, they simply 'needed time apart' and Yuu had decided that going overseas was the best way to achieve this.

Most people wouldn't know how much the orange haired blader leaving affected Tsubasa but if you looked close enough you could see the dark rings surrounding his eyes from lack of sleep. You would notice how much his blading skills had dropped. You would notice that something simply seemed off about him. But until the day that Yuu came back, he would never leave this state. Never.

**6. Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley**

They'd been friends since their days in Dark Nebula and all throughout their teenage years, until now. Tsubasa was walking with Yuu to get some more ice cream, thinking about how he could say it. 'It' being his feelings for the younger boy. For close to a year he had had these feelings but couldn't find the time to say it or didn't have the courage. Today he had decided that would change. He decided he would do it, no matter what.

"Tsubasa, you haven't been listening to me," Yuu complained as they neared the shopping centre.

"What Yuu?"

The younger huffed. "What's up with you? You haven't been listening at all today."

Tsubasa bit his lip. He didn't really want to do this in public. He had planned to do it later that night while they watched movies. 'Might as well get it over with,' he thought.

"Well," he began. "We've been friends for nearly eight years and, um..."

"Yes?" Yuu prompted with a smirk, it wasn't often that you made Tsubasa forget how to form a sentence.

"Um..."

Yuu rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes, holding onto Tsubasa's shoulder for support, as he planted a soft kiss on said male's lips. It was only short, lasting one second at most but it got his message through to Tsubasa.

"I love you."

"Mm, I know." And with that, Yuu skipped off, taking Tsubasa's wallet with him.

**7. Both of Us - B.O.B ft Taylor Swift**

Admittedly, they didn't have much money. They never did. That didn't mean they couldn't make their relationship work though. No matter what they would try to stay together. Even if they ended up on the streets, living in a cardboard box, though they doubted their friends would let that happen.

Tsubasa always wondered if they really would go broke one day and Yuu wondered if they really could last through this money drought they were in. They were always out working, trying to get better paying jobs. Until Tsubasa got back to working for the WBBA they didn't do well. Once he was in the job again though, they were doing better. Tsubasa could support them without Yuu having to work more than the daytime hours and once he found a better job they were much better off than they started.

They started to feel freer again.

**8. Ridin' Solo - Jason Derulo**

Yuu felt better that day. Better than he had in a long while. It started that morning when he broke up with Tsubasa, who had been cheating on him with Kyouya, and he felt like he had a great weight lifted from his shoulders. He supposed he was simply not cut out for the partnered life. He was much better without someone telling him what he could and couldn't do.

That night Yuu took himself out to get dinner, seeing Kenta along the way and stopping to chat before continuing on his way to get food. He bought himself some McDonalds, ate and went home. For the first time since he found out about Tsubasa and Kyouya, he slept well. Yeah, single was much better.

**9. Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!NK**

"Tsubasa, why aren't you fun?"

"I am fun Yuu, I'm just not annoying like you."

"Well what do you want me to be? I'm not some boring old man who can't have any fun in their life!"

"Oh, you wanna start this now little boy? Stop using my money for everything you want and maybe I would be fun. Go get yourself a job. Mature a bit. Stop being so annoying."

"I already have a job! And I don't use your money all the time! Stop being so un-fun already!"

"No Yuu!"

"Yes Tsubasa!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"For gods sake Yuu! You can sleep by yourself tonight!"

"Don't give me that! You can sleep by yourself forever!"

"Fine then!"

"Goodbye Tsubasa!"

And like that, the front door slammed but not before a kiss was sarcastically blown back towards the silver-haired boy.

**10. Someone's Watching Over Me - Hilary Duff**

"We're sorry, he's gone. We can't bring him back," the doctor said as if he didn't have to tell people this every week.

Yuu's eyes began to spill tears uncontrollably, sobs wracking his body violently. It wasn't supposed to be Tsubasa. It should've been him. He was the one who walked out onto the road without looking. It was him who Tsubasa threw out of the way. It was all his fault.

"Yuu?" Madoka began, knowing how upset he was, wrapping her arms around Yuu when he began crying onto her shirt. "Yuu, shh, he's still with you. He's still watching you."

"B-but it-it's m-m-my fau-ault. I ne-ever even t-told hi-im 'D-'Doka."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. He will always watch over you. For the same reason he saved you."

"W-wha-t's that?"

Madoka gave a sad smile. "He loved you more than anyone or anything in the world Yuu. He always did."

* * *

**There you have it! So please review and please vote on my poll as many times as you want! This is just for reference to myself! Thank you!  
Bye! **


	6. Ryuga x Kyouya

**AND I UPDATE THE NEXT DAY! YEAH! I swear that I need to update like this more often. And up today we have - drumroll please - Kyouya/Ryuga! Yay! **

* * *

**1. Don't Worry Be Happy – Guy Sebastian**

A rather sick Kyouya was lying on the couch in the apartment he shared with Ryuga when the front door slammed open and angry cuss words could be heard. He knew it was his roommate-slash-boyfriend getting home from work within an instant and while slightly annoyed that he was in a bad mood again – let's face it though, Ryuga's almost always in a bad mood – Kyouya was glad he was home and could make him something to eat.

Heavy booted footsteps made their way to the couch, coming to a halt at the end of the armrest. Kyouya felt fingers lightly slide through his hair as he stared at the TV that was playing some really crappy daytime show.

"Feeling better yet?" Ryuga asked, sitting on the armrest.

Looking up through half lidded eyes, Kyouya gave him a look that said, 'are you kidding me? You were angry not two minutes ago and you're asking me if I'm feeling better?'

Ryuga sighed. "You know what people at work are like."

All he received was a murmur of agreement before, "Now go and make me some food. I'm hungry."

**2. Bad Romance – Lady Romance**

Most people of the world would say that they had an unhealthy relationship, which it probably was, but they made it work. They were abusive, they attacked each other on multiple occasions, they loved each other though. No one understood their love. None of Kyouya's 'friends' liked his relationship with the Dragon Emperor. They all thought it was terrible and a stupid idea in the first place.

Behind closed doors though they still had somewhat intimate moments. But those moments were overshadowed by abuse more often than not so no one would ever really know about the nice moments they had. It would always look like they were at each other's throats, trying to make the other angrier. That's just how they were though. That's how they always were.

**3. Angel in the Night – Basshunter**

"What are you doing out here Ryuga?" Kyouya asked his boyfriend as he walked up behind him.

Ryuga chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slightly younger boy's waist. "Coming to find you. What did you come out here for?"

"It's been seven years since I left Kakeru with our mother. Six since I found out what she did to him."

Ryuga nodded in understanding. He knew the tale about the Tategami family. Everyone expected Kyouya to turn out like his parents and commit murder just like his mother did to his brother. Ryuga knew Kyouya wouldn't do that though. He may act tough but he never said murder was the way to fix something, even when people on the street joked about murdering someone he would glare at them.

No, he was nothing like his family. Kyouya was not a murderer. Kyouya was a warrior. A good warrior who would do what he thought was right and never involved killing someone to get it.

**4. Where Did the Beat Go? – P!NK **

He probably should've regretted what he'd just done with Nile. It felt good though, maybe not as good as he'd had with Ryuga but it was good. Him and Ryuga were losing their love as it was though. He should've been trying to make Ryuga love him again, yet here he was, in a bed and feeling guilty, naked with Nile after having been left in an empty house by Ryuga. Again.

The love was gone between them though. You couldn't change that and now Kyouya would have to end it before the guilt tore him apart. It was Dragon boy's fault anyway.

**5. Don't Let Me Get Me – P!NK**

Kyouya was always second best. Ginga was always everyone's favourite, he had everyone's attention wherever he went and everyone thought he could beat any blader he came up against. There was only one blader who didn't think Kyouya was second best.

Ryuga. That didn't mean that helped Kyouya's self esteem, which contrary to the popular belief was lacking quite a lot. Whenever Kyouya looked at himself, he saw second best. He saw the scars on his face as reminders of the brother he had lost because he couldn't protect him. He saw every fault in his personality. He saw someone who would never amount to anything.

Truth be told, Kyouya wanted to end everything. But the day he was going to, Ryuga approached him and told him it was worth it. That he still had friends. That he was better than he saw himself.

He may not have believed that back then, he still didn't believe it, but he believed that he was the best thing to one person. The person he was proud to call his boyfriend. And that person was Ryuga.

**6. Read All About It (Part III) – Emeli Sande**

Kyouya was known for speaking what was on his mind, but most people didn't realise that he didn't always do that. He didn't say everything he thought about. Not to anyone. He had always been punished for speaking his mind before he ran away and all it had done was traumatize him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Kyouya recognised that voice. He turned his neck from where he sat under a tree, to see the one and only Dragon Emperor walking towards him, that perfect glare in place the whole time although he seemed tired.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Kyouya snapped in return, not bothering to question Ryuga when he collapsed against the tree a metre to his left. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding."

So the great Dragon Emperor was hiding. Right. "From who?"

"The female population of this city."

Kyouya snorted. "Don't like them?"

"No," Ryuga growled. "I'd be much better off if they'd just leave me alone."

"So you don't like people or just these girls who seem to be following you?"

"Both. There are only a few people I can put up with in this world."

Kyouya nodded. Well he was learning stuff about someone whom had stopped being a complete asshole a few months ago, ever since Kenta started dragging him to the same events that Kyouya always ended up at to waste time.

"What's the problem with these girls anyway?" Kyouya was only curious. He had no ulterior motive for asking, not at all, it was not to find out if the rumours were true about Ryuga being gay.

"They follow me around like leeches. They don't do anything by themselves. They are part of the most annoying race of females on this planet."

The last one on that short list of examples earned a race eyebrow. "Most annoying race of females? Sounding a little gay there."

'Subtle Kyouya,' he internally chastised.

"There's a very good reason for that. The same reason no one ever sees you socializing with the female population of the world."

So Ryuga knows that Kyouya is gay. At least that proved one rumour about him was right. Before Kyouya could respond a rustling was heard from the bushes, accompanied by giggling, and Ryuga groaned.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" the white haired teen asked, not moving from where he sat against the tree. "Leave me alone you psycho women. I've already told you, I'm not interested in you."

Two girls tumbled out from the bushes after hearing that statement and both looked annoyed. "You aren't gay so of course you are!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, questioning Ryuga silently. "They won't listen to me. It's ridiculous."

"Prove it to them." That statement surprised both the boys. Ryuga simply wasn't expecting the invite and Kyouya couldn't believe he'd just asked, though just barely, to kiss Ryuga. That is what he'd meant though and he couldn't deny that he actually did want to try it.

"Are you sure?"

Kyouya simply rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to the other boy before moving so he was straddling the other's hips while the girls could be heard gasping behind them. Ryuga gave a small grin before slightly chapped lips descended upon his own. Neither really expected the kiss to last longer than a few seconds but those few seconds slowly started to add up as tongues tied and they forgot about their audience.  
Well, forgot their audience until a camera flashed to take a picture and the pair parted in time to see the two girls running away to sell the photo.

"Should we let them go?" Kyouya asked, slowly regaining his breath. "They are probably going to sell that photo to a newspaper or something."

Ryuga seemed to be thinking for a minute before he replied. "Let them."

**7. The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) – Cher **

"I don't think he actually loves me," Kyouya muttered to himself from his position on the bed he and his boyfriend shared. "He's always out late and when he comes home he sleeps as far away from me as possible. He refuses to tell me where he is or why. I never even get to talk to him properly. The most I get is a 'go back to sleep Kyouya' before he rolls over."

This is how Kyouya was spending his night. He'd been talking to himself in the bed for about three hours, since it was now two in the morning and Ryuga wasn't home yet. Oh wait, there was the front door clicking open and shut.

"_Do you mind? I want to sleep tonight. Yes, I'll do it tomorrow. Shut up." _

So now Ryuga was doing something else? Sounded sketchy, at least it did to Kyouya in his neglected state. He didn't want Ryuga to spend more time away from home than he already was. His train of thought was broken when Ryuga came into the room, a bit surprised to see Kyouya still awake.

"Why are you up still?"

"I was waiting for you." Well if that didn't sound sappy what does?

"You don't have to Kyouya. Go to sleep."

Kyouya's face adopted a frustrated expression. "No. Where are you all the time? Why do you keep ignoring me when you are home?"

Kyouya waited for an answer while Ryuga had a shower and changed into a pair of loose pants to sleep in.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Ryuga eventually answered, turning off the light and crawling into the bed and, for the first time in quite a few weeks, wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist, holding him tightly to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

'I still don't know if he loves me…' Kyouya thought hazily as he too drifted into the world of slumber.

Well, Kyouya did find out where Ryuga had been all the time. It turned out that Ryuga was actually taking extra shifts to earn more money. Why? Well that next morning Kyouya was greeted with a nice breakfast with a box beside his food. In it, a simple silver band with a note that said: _Marry Me_.

Of course, Kyouya said yes and in the end decided that Ryuga actually did love him, unlike his thoughts the previous night.

**8. All The Things She Said – t.A.T.u**

Kyouya had known his parents wouldn't take finding out that he was gay well. When they kicked him out he was expecting it. He didn't tell anybody else for three years, when he turned seventeen.

At his seventeenth birthday party – courtesy of Benkei and Madoka declaring that he needed to celebrate his birthday at least once – he admitted to being gay during a game of truth or dare. No one had cared too much. They hadn't expected him to say, "I refuse to kiss a chick," to a dare but that was generally how they found out. While his friends didn't care, they did have loud mouths and told everyone they knew until it was headline news in the gossip columns of magazines.

Everyone in Japan knew. It wasn't until a year and a half later when he was battling Ryuga – mysteriously back from what everyone thought was death but was really just healing all the damage done against Nemesis – that he realised his feelings for the other male.

And in that same day he admitted to himself, "I've lost my mind."

**9. The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars**

"Ryuga, get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Let me sleep."

"No."

"But Kyouya-"

"No buts. Get out of bed."

"Fine."

"I don't mean roll onto the floor and go back to sleep you dickhead."

"But you didn't say I couldn't."

"Ugh. I give up."

Ryuga simply smirked and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, which was eventually interrupted by some very loud Metal songs playing through the speakers next to his ears.

**10. True Love – P!NK**

Kyouya wished he could slap Ryuga for every single stupid thing that had ever come out of his mouth, that might leave a bruise and could possibly take hours at a time so he didn't. He wished that Ryuga wasn't such an asshole all the time. Ryuga knew how to make him angry and he knew how to make Kyouya love him even if he hated him just as much.

Ryuga wished he himself wasn't always an asshole – yeah, he knew he tended to be like that – and that Kyouya wasn't quite so vicious when they were home alone. Ryuga wanted to be able to hold Kyouya and not feel like that was breaking an unknown barrier to both of them. Most of all, he wished he could express his love the way he felt it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Drabble number 6 was 640 words long! Guys, I could've turned it into a one-shot! I feel like this actually is improving my writing! :) Don't forget my poll! :D **


End file.
